drarry one-shot
by Catlover1235
Summary: this is a quick one-shot i thought of. if you want it to be a full story let me know. i hope you like it.


dr= draco

ha= harry

draco was laying in bed, almost in a dream, when he heard a knock at his door. it was 9:00pm and draco was very confused. he but on a pair of sweat pants but left his shirt off. he went to the door and was shocked at who was behind it. i was harry potter. HARRY FRICKING POTTER! what was the " boy who lived" doing at his house.

harry said " im lost and have nowhere to stay. pleas be a decent human and let me stay here for one night".

draco was shocked to say the least. he had a major crush on harry ever science harry came out as bi. after they left hogwarts, he thought that he had gotten over harry, but when he saw harry there, a fire lit up in his heart. he let harry in and started asking him quistions.

" what happened harry" draco asked

harry was shocked that ma-draco used his first name " ginny dumped me and kicked me out" harry was sad about being kicked out, but was happy to be away from ginny. they were fighting for years befor she kicked him out. " now im homeless" harry was holding back tears, he was so broken inside. " i have no home" a tear fell down his face " no family" he was starting to cry " no one" he sobed into his hand.

" hey,harry" draco lifted harry's face " you have me. you can stay here any time you need to". draco huged harry and after a second of shock, harry huged back, silently sobing in draco's arm. draco held on to his crush until he was only hicuping. he then took harry to his gest room and harry unpacked his stuff. once draco went to his room,harry got undressed and fell asleep. draco got back to his room and took off his pants and fell back into bed, very happy.

the next day, harry knocked on draco's door and asked draco " whats there to eat around here"

draco replied " ill be out in a sec"

draco put on a pair of bagey sweat pants as harry had already seen him shirtles, he thout it was ok. when he got to the living room, he nearly fainted. harry was shirtless, his abbs and toned body was shown in full veiw and draco was blushing bright red. harry turned around and blushed as his focused on draco's toned body for the first time and blushed lightly.

" when your done over there, what can we eat" harry asked.

" shut up harry. i can cook eggs or walffles or anything really" draco said going to the pantrey

" when i asked you what there was, i did'nt implie that you were cooking" harry said standing up and pushing draco out of the kitchen. " i'm making walffles with scrambled eggs"

" ok harry" draco said

once harry was done cooking, they sat on the couch and ate. they sat next to eachother and ate the food while watching tv. after they were done eating, draco took the plates to the sink for the house elf to clean. draco then decide to ask " do you want to play truth or dare. it would be good so that we can learn a little about each other"

harry said " yeah. why not?".

draco asked first. " is it true that you are bi?"

"yeah" harry said quickly

" cool" draco said

"truth or dare" ha said

" dare" dr said

"i dare you to tell me if your gay" ha said

" umm" dr said. " yeah, im gay

harry was very happy. he had a crush on him during their last year at hogwarts and after seeing draco shirtless, a flame lit in his heart. " cool"

" truth or dare" dr asked

" dare" ha replied

" i dare you to kiss me if you have a crush on me" draco said, prepareing for a slap rather then a kiss. to his supries, harry grabed his cheeks, pulled him fowared and kissed him pasionatly. after a second of shock, draco kissed back. they kissed for a few minutes after that and then broke apart after that, gasping for air.

" that was nice" ha said.

" yeah, it was." dr said

" truth or dare" ha said to dr after a small silence broke on them

" drae" dr said

"i dare you to go o a date with me" ha said blushing

" wow, how romantic. but yes, i will go out with you" dr said chuckleing.

" yes" harry said to himself

after that the cuddled on the couch and watched tv. they were holding each other, tickleing each other, to hear the other laugh. they were very hppy together. about a month later,harry moved in with draco fully and moved his stuff to their room. he was having nighmares about ginny. harry had woken up with a cold sweat and tears staining his cheeks. draco was up watching harry making sure that if it got to bad he would wake harry. once harry woke up, draco took harry's hand and asked him if he wanted to talk about it. harry noded and grabed draco in to a sweet hug that harry needed. after a few minutes of sobing, harry told draco about it, earning small kisses on the forhead everytime he hickuped. once they were done talking, draco layed back down in the bed with harry ( as it was the middle of the nigh ) and fell back asleep.

 _the end~_

should i make this a story? let me know if you want it to be a story. i hope you liked the one-shot


End file.
